Manual or electrical juicers are known for making raw juice of fruits, vegitables and others. These juicers are complicated in structure, and therefore only those skilled carry out disassemblings, washing and setting up after use. In addition, production cost is inevitably high owing to the complicated structure.
In view of these actual problems, the present invention has been proposed. It is an object of the invention to provide a juicer which instantaneously crushes and squeezes the raw substances to produce the fruit juice without oxidation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a juicer which is made very compact in the structures of a juicer housing and a roll, especially simplified in a filtering part, so that it is possible to make easy and cheap production.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a juicer which is made compact in the structure, thereby to enable easy disassembling, washing and setting up.